Hidden Betrayals
by Lady-Nemisis
Summary: Lord Endymion only had a glance at the silver-haired angel and he knew she had to be his, buying her at a slave auction she became his; Serenity knew she had fallen for her lord, only to realize that he wouldn't give her what she wanted: his love....
1. Slave 471

Summary: Lord Endymion only had a glance at the silver-haired angel and he knew she had to  
  
be his...buying her at a slave auction she became his: Mind, Body, and Soul. Serenity knew she  
  
had fallen with her lord...only to realize that he would not give her what she wanted the most: his  
  
love.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my domineering spirit.  
  
---Part 1---  
  
Living the life of a slave sometimes feels unbearable. Your freedoms are stripped away and your  
  
very existence is in your master's hands.   
  
However, here in the small town of Hoyle, located in central Ireland, sometimes being a slave is  
  
a blessing. Unlike most of the population, we do not often starve to death; for our masters lose  
  
servants and possible auction money.  
  
My life had not always been one ruled by slavery, for you see I was once just a simple commoner  
  
born to a poor family in debt. This debt was to a cruel lord who wished to play games with my  
  
family. Once he had burned our stables killing our only farm animals; he also taxed us so heavily  
  
there was no possible way we could have paid him back... but that was not the hardest part about  
  
life.  
  
My mother was very ill; she had fallen ill and died painfully slow when I was 14; I am 17 now.  
  
My father never truly recovered, he was morning her while still trying to protect us from this  
  
unjust debt.  
  
Until one day he too left, and I was alone in the world.  
  
I was 14 when the lord had me arrested and sent into slavery, while I was bought he collected the  
  
auction money smirking, "Nice seein' ya lass."  
  
I was fortunate enough to be bought by an old Duke who was too busy to care about me and had  
  
strange episodes of dementia...until today.  
  
Now here I stand as the wealthy Irish people gawk at me while the announcer tries to persuade  
  
people to bid higher.  
  
As I look around my uncertain gaze catches the eyes of a dark man. I almost missed him; he was  
  
sitting alone in the corner almost bored and broody. All I could think about was his mesmerizing  
  
blue eyes that were narrowed sharply at me, inspecting uncontrollably.  
  
I was...bought...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Being a lord does not entitle you to very much here in Ireland; the people are poor, the markets  
  
unprofitable. But the true value of a lord comes from his ability to establish himself as powerful  
  
and rooted.  
  
I did not busy myself only with the Irish markets and trade, I established a monopoly over the  
  
Mediterranean and built my empire in the European countries.  
  
But Ireland will always be home. It was where my family line began and where I was born, and it  
  
will always be a reminder of my success looking at the pitiful commoners and their misfortune.  
  
Now here I am trying to buy slaves for my new estate in Enfer while I could only glance at the  
  
pitiful excesses for serfs: they are all thin, weak looking; frail.  
  
"So Endymion what do you think?" Lady Helena asked as she pointed to sturdy looking man,  
  
almost licking her lips as his shirt was taken off to prove his worth.  
  
Endymion let out a bored sigh. Lady Helena was starting to annoy him to no end, again. But what  
  
can he do? He was marrying the woman to increase his estate. Her father owns the estate just  
  
south of his; it would be a gain of almost 5,000 acres. He could tolerate her until after the  
  
wedding, then send her off to one of his homes in Russia and hopefully forget about her.  
  
In his mind, Endymion believed that all women were only good for one thing: his use. Lady  
  
Helena was one of his many conquests who shared his bed; however her beauty would not  
  
overshadow what he really thought of his not so innocent fiancee. She was a whore to him pure  
  
and simple.  
  
Taking his time to look her over he smiled in appreciation. At least she was nice to look at, a  
  
thought that would diminish to any man after she opened her mouth. Her hair was a honey shade  
  
that was pulled back into a tight bun that showed her creamy neck. Her eyes, a dazzling shade of  
  
fiery green, was further exploited by the silk dark green dress she wore; her fingers and neck  
  
adorned with large pieces of antique jewelry showcased her high breeding.  
  
"My darling buy me him, please. What a magnificent specimen he is."  
  
Endymion gave her a glare in warning, "Helena, you accompanied me here not invited. I came  
  
here to do business. Not sate your lust."   
  
With that harsh admittance, Endymion left Lady Helena ignoring her shocked expression and  
  
moved to the back of the large room where a bar was located. As he took a seat near the corner  
  
area he was automatically brought a glass of wine by the bartender.  
  
Not bothering to take his time and enjoy the bitter substance, he downed the liquid and ushered  
  
for another glass. The bartender immediately filled the glass and left the wine bottle in polite  
  
etiquette. The man obviously had troubles he wanted to escape from with the wine.  
  
"My lord, if I may leave this here?"  
  
Looking up at the bartender Endymion just nodded. The only problem was the bartender was not  
  
looking at him.   
  
Endymion followed the bartender's intense stare to te announcer's platform.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright gentlemen, here I have a real treat...this little beauty comes from Duke Liam O' Brian's  
  
lot. Well fed, not one of the sickly and untouched. Let's start the bid at...200 English pounds."  
  
The announcer's mouse-like features came together in a giant grin, his hands coming up,  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"200." A voice from the front came.  
  
"250!" Another voice exclaimed.  
  
"I have 250! Do I hear 300?"  
  
"400." A hushed silence came over the crowded auction room. Murmurs among groups began as  
  
the man stood up and repeated, "400 pounds."  
  
The announcer's face shook with anticipation, "I have 400 pounds from Duke Aiden Bran. Do I  
  
hear 450?"  
  
Duke Aiden smiled, a toothy grin plastered on his proud face. 'No one would dare outbid me.  
  
Not if they want a aversive enemy.' Taking a hand through his shaggy red main that was  
  
loosened from it's traditional tie, Aiden's green eyes roamed the woman in front of him...'What a  
  
beauty.' He thought. His body reacting naturally to the sight before him.  
  
"Alright then, going once, twice----."  
  
"1000 pounds."  
  
All eyes turned towards the dark corner where the mysterious voice came from; eyes glued to the  
  
shadowed figure.  
  
The announcer's perplexed face mirrored the rest of the people, especially the livid Duke Bran.  
  
"And who might ya be? Ya, who bids 1000 pounds."  
  
Rising from his seat, Endymion stated, annoyed by the comical fool of an announcer, "My name  
  
is Lord Endymion Liam O' Connor of Enfer. I bid 1000 pounds." His gaze shifted from the  
  
announcer to the woman standing uncomfortably on the stage, to the hard stare of his competitor,  
  
Duke Aiden.  
  
"2000 pounds."  
  
Eyes now shifted from Lord Endymion to the fuming Duke Aiden. Whispers growing loader by  
  
the minute were the only noise after the last bid. Yet, for the two men they were in another world  
  
now ruled by pride and wealth.  
  
"3000." Endymion countered.  
  
Smiling, an irritated Aiden answered again, "4000."  
  
This time Endymion did not reply immediately. Instead he sat back down and poured himself  
  
another glass of wine, gulping it down rashly. "10,000 pounds."  
  
Endymion watched as the young Duke's eyes narrowed dangerously in a silent war. As the Duke  
  
sat down it symbolized his defeat.  
  
Trying to loosen the growing tension and the drama playing out, threatening to ruin his auction,  
  
the announcer laughed nervously, "Lord Endymion, winner of slave 471."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Anyone interested? At this stage reviews would be wonderful, thank you!  
  
I love the Irish.... 


	2. 10,000 Pounds

Pre-show: You guys are truly amazing. I expected maybe 4 or 5 reviews at the most, but about  
  
30? Never. I am truly humbled and inspired. This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers for  
  
part 1. Enjoy, and thank you so much!  
  
Part 2  
  
Endymion watched as Lady Helena walked over to the slave she had been ogling and  
  
unashamedly eyed him down.  
  
Muttering under his breath, Endymion nursed his fourth drink tonight. All the time his thoughts  
  
wondering to the slave, the only slave, he bought. He never felt the vicious bite of desire and  
  
possessiveness until she had come on stage; and as Aiden tried to take her from him.  
  
Aiden, that brought frown from the stoic lord.  
  
Turning towards the front of the room, Endymion found the Duke's eyes boring into his own.  
  
Never taking his eyes off him, the Duke started towards Endymion with his escort in tow.   
  
Standing a respectful yard away from each other, Endymion and Aiden smiled at each other  
  
falsely. "Lord Endymion, congratulations tonight at your buy. I hope it wasn't too much for the  
  
girl, I mean 10,000 pounds? I bought five strong men for that much." Casting a glance at his  
  
escort, Duke Aiden continued, "Excuse me, this is my wife, Ariane."  
  
Nodding at the Duchess, Endymion turned towards Aiden. "What can I do for you Duke Aiden."  
  
Before replying, Aiden whispered something in his wife's ear that sent her walking towards their  
  
table. Then coming closer to Endymion, Aiden's dark eyes lined with ruthless anger. "If you  
  
think you've won, then think again. I get what I want, and I set out for slave 471. Either way this  
  
is not over."  
  
As Duke Aiden was about to leave, Endymion caught his upper arm and leaned to whisper in his  
  
ear sharply, his Irish accent thick, "You're right, this is not over. But remember this, if you  
  
threaten me again, or look at *my* slave in a way I do not like, I will personally make sure you  
  
never please any woman again. Even your wife whom I think practices her moaning to fake her  
  
pleasures."  
  
Releasing the Duke, Endymion watched as he made his way through the tables and back to his  
  
wife, then grab her and turn to leave the room absolutely livid.  
  
'Ah, well, if the pup wanted to play with fire, he got an inferno.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She waited anxiously for the moment where they would come in and claim her. Take her to meet  
  
her new master and possibly her last. She saw, in his stormy eyes, the hunger and desire as she  
  
stood upon the podium.  
  
The holding cell she was in had about ten females that were already sold all sitting either on the  
  
floor or the two benches. When she first entered the room, she was taken back with the moldy  
  
smell that was so strong she was hit with a wave of dizziness.  
  
Looking around the small holding room, her eyes fell upon one of the other female slaves who  
  
was frantically looking around. Serenity stared at the petite brunette whose eyes seemed glazed  
  
with fear and dread. She wondered what could have made her so frightened, and curiously made  
  
her way towards the bench where she sat.  
  
"Hello, my name is Serenity."  
  
The brunette cast her uneasy eyes to the warm face of the stranger, "My name is Alana."  
  
Nodding in acceptance, Serenity let out an audible sigh and nervously fingered her white cotton  
  
dress. "Um, I was just wondering what was wrong...I mean you don't have to tell me.."  
  
Serenity shifted in her seat, slaves were not supposed to 'mingle', that was a universal rule set by  
  
masters. For Serenity, she was not allowed to make friends, that was a personal rule. Too many  
  
times in the past had she made friends with other slaves or servants only to have them be sold  
  
off...  
  
She remembered Douglas, the shy 16 year-old stable boy that was sold off when they found out  
  
he was too sick to work. Or Sara, the elderly woman that took care of Serenity's emotional  
  
turmoil when she was first bought.  
  
Serenity's silent war with her memories was interrupted when her question was slowly answered,  
  
"I don't want ta face another master. My last was a horrible man."  
  
Furrowing her eyebrows in heartbreak for this young woman who was having trouble trying to  
  
delay her sobs, Serenity moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. "What happened?"  
  
"He hated us, the old bastard would whip slaves for his own twisted pleasure. He sold us off  
  
because he was moving and could not afford ta keep us...he just...just killed me mentally. I have  
  
no more strength ta go on; why is this happing to us."  
  
Holding her hand and rubbing each finger in a soothing fashion, Serenity spoke softly in almost a  
  
whisper, "Sometimes I wonder the same thing, but you know what? There is a place, a special  
  
place that even though you feel beaten and left without anything to call your own, it will always  
  
belong to you: your heart." Smiling at Alana, she continued, "So, let them beat you scar you, but  
  
remember at the end of the day you won, and they know that."  
  
"Damn well to!"  
  
Looking up towards the other women in the cell, Serenity was overwhelmed when she saw the  
  
tears of hope and life in their eyes. What happened to the grim faces when she first entered the  
  
cell?   
  
A woman nearest to the door stood up and addressed the others in a booming voice; her face  
  
showed that she was in her early to mid thirties, but her eyes showed an older person. "Yer right,  
  
let them beat us, whip us, starve us. But by my own God they shan't force us down--."  
  
The woman was interrupted when the door suddenly swung open revealing the auction  
  
announcer. His face bloated in a pinkish tint, while his forehead greased with sweat. Leering at  
  
the women in the cell, he entered with an air of conceit, "Slave 471, better show your self now."  
  
Slowly rising, Serenity adjusted her dress and made her way to the squeamish man that reminded  
  
her more of a fat pig, then a man. Before being led off, Serenity snuck one last glance at the  
  
women she had just began to connect with.   
  
As they made their way through the maze of hallways the announcer stopped in front of a large  
  
redwood door. Upon entering the room, Serenity was taken off guard by the room's opulence.  
  
Coming from the musty holding cell to this room fit for a lord, made her senses go wild.  
  
The smell of the room was of old cinnamon and leather, it was spacious with it's own master  
  
bed, couch and high roof. The walls were painted a burgundy red, while numerous candles  
  
adoring the walls presented relaxed atmosphere.   
  
Catching the woman's astonished look, the announcer grinned, "Yes, girlie, that was my reaction  
  
my first time here too. This room's sure nice, but it serves a purpose."  
  
"What would that be?" Serenity asked uncertain if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
Heading towards the door, and the only exit, the announcer exited the room and replied, "This is  
  
where your new master would want to inspect his merchandise."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Complications

A/N: Not only did I lose all of my summer assignments but when my computer crashed I   
  
lost all my past and future chapters- so to those amazingly patient people who still are i  
  
nterested this installment is dedicated to you.  
  
Part 2- Complications  
  
A thunderous noise passed through the woods as nearly a hundred horse riders tore   
  
through the vast foliage and wildlife; each horse breathing hard in exhaustion and   
  
frustration over their masters lack of courtesy for a short rest. Among those riding,   
  
and leading the pack of determined riders, was a tall man with unusual silver hair and   
  
eyes as deep indigo as the deepest part of the ocean. He was not well built, nor was he   
  
tall. And yet, his very demeanor and presence exhumed dignity and prowess.  
  
After a straight to hour ride the riders made their way to the large auction house that   
  
was hosting many of the most wealthy and influential lords in the lands; even the country   
  
of Ireland. Coming to a halt the silver haired leader signaled for the others to also stop;   
  
he then demounted and handed the horses reign to a stableman. Walking towards the   
  
massive redwood doors, the man then signaled for two other men to dismount and   
  
follow; they immediately obeyed.  
  
The doorman immediately took notice of the silver haired man's embroiled coat   
  
of arms and open the door hastily. Upon entering the large room, all eyes turned to   
  
the strangers with curiosity and awe.  
  
"We come to speak with Lord Endymion on behalf of his majesty King James I."   
  
The silver haired man announced, his thick English accent booming over the crowd.  
  
Murmurs began to circulate around the room until the a man came from the auction   
  
podium and stopped a few yards from the group, "I am the announcer here and I own   
  
this property, I will see to it that his lordship, Endymion, be brought to you in time."  
  
Narrowing his eyes the silver haired man replied bored and angered, "This is official   
  
matter between his majesty and Endymion, I would advise you to send for him now   
  
or this organization will be destroyed."  
  
Starting to sweat in nervous defeat, the announcer nodded and called for a servant.   
  
"Go get Endymion, he is currently in the master inspection room."  
  
Before the servant walked away, the silver haired man grabbed his upper arm   
  
and spoke in a low voice as if speaking to a child, "No, I will get him. Thank you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Endymion entered the room expecting to find his newly bought slave cowering in   
  
the corner or on the floor waiting for his arrival as in previous encounters.   
  
What he did not expect was to find a bundle of golden hair and silken   
  
sheets on the main bed. Glancing curiously at her, he came closer to   
  
the bed until his upper thighs touched the edge.  
  
He just stood there looking at her taking in every part of her features.   
  
She was small, he mused, but did not look too short. She had fair skin   
  
but also healthy from it's rosy hue; she was also young. She was also   
  
not set as most women were: no large breasts or hips. Her figure, as   
  
he could tell from her position on the bed, was still growing into   
  
womanhood. Endymion had taken a look at her when she was  
  
being auctioned but was too far away to let his eyes truly take   
  
her in. Reaching out to draw a strand of hair slowly began to ease onto the bed.  
  
Taking his hand he started to caress her cheek in small circles,   
  
yet never fully pressing too firmly to wake. But it was to no avail   
  
because after a few moments her eyes began to open; her face easing   
  
itself into a frown.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Serenity immediately noticed the sagging of   
  
the bed and turned towards the figure: her new master. She had thought   
  
long and hard about what he might be like. Maybe kind, even merciful.   
  
Or more negatively he could be ruthless and malicious.   
  
Finally making eye contact, she slowly moved backwards and away   
  
from him until she was at the far edge of the bed. His eyes are blue,   
  
she thought. Almost like mine.   
  
Distracted, she didn't notice his feral grin beginning to form and eyes   
  
begin to assess ever inch of her body.  
  
Maybe it was a minute.  
  
Maybe it was an hour or two.  
  
But Endymion knew he had found himself captivated, "Hello there."   
  
His cool voice sending a shockwave of electricity down her spine.  
  
Narrowing her own eyes with her own private examination, Serenity   
  
did not appreciate the twinkle in this man's eyes. He seemed to be the   
  
type of man to get everything he wanted anytime and every time;   
  
the type mothers would warn daughters of avoiding; and the type no   
  
female could resist.  
  
Yes, she knew the type. He was probably very rich, arrogant and-,   
  
"Are you finished staring me over?" His voice interrupted.  
  
Shaking her head in frustration at being caught, Serenity's cheeks turned   
  
a light shade of pink before replying, "Excuse me, my lord."  
  
"Well coming from you, I'll just have to overlook it…for now."   
  
He taunted playfully.  
  
Easing off the bed, Endymion made his way to one of the closet   
  
stands in the corners and opened it. Serenity already knew what   
  
was there: many fastidious dresses. Yet, she had only found out   
  
after curiously looking for an exit.  
  
Grabbing a small dress from the closet, Endymion looked it   
  
over in appreciation. It would suite her nicely, he thought.   
  
The pale blue dress had ivory ruffles on the ends and modest   
  
bust line; it was not fancy, and not plain, only a moderate   
  
compromise of both qualities.  
  
Walking back to the bed, this time on her side, Endymion   
  
met her confused gaze with a light chuckle, "Stand up." He ordered.  
  
Ever so slowly, Serenity eased off the bed and out of the   
  
tangled silken sheets until she was about a yard away from   
  
him, always keeping her eyes focused on his.  
  
"Take off your dress."  
  
He watched as her eyes grew wide with shock then suddenly  
  
turn wild with stubbornness, "No." She whispered barely  
  
audible. But Endymion did hear.  
  
"No?" He said raising a perfectly shaped brow,   
  
"And what makes you so certain you have any choice?"   
  
He replied rhetorically.  
  
"Take off your dress, now." He repeated, this time his   
  
Irish temper beginning to show.  
  
Feeling her eyes begin to water with utter defeat   
  
and humiliation she began to unbutton the back of her dress.   
  
Upon coming to the last button she stopped and gazed back   
  
at the man in front of her. How could he subject her into   
  
doing this, she thought. Granted, this was only her second   
  
master and she did not have any experience with talking   
  
with her old master, she was left only to wonder the horrors   
  
whispered between slaves. Was this what they were talking about?   
  
She finally unbuttoned the last of them when she let the dress  
  
fall slowly around her ankles. This time the tears were not hidden  
  
as she stood before him naked and shaken; tears leaking down her face.  
  
He held his breath as his entire body went stiff and finally mustered   
  
enough strength to break away from her eyes. She was indeed all   
  
that he imagined and predicted, a bit too thin though perhaps from   
  
malnutrition; otherwise flawless. He was looking at her delicate neck   
  
when he noticed a single teardrop hit her right breast. Studying her   
  
face, he noticed the tearstains and puffy redness that was once   
  
absent and her eyes filled with raging emotions.  
  
Breaking eye contact once more, Endymion walked towards her   
  
and whispered, "Put your arms up." This time complying immediately,   
  
Serenity felt the material of the dress slide over her body and cover her;   
  
then she felt hands buttoning the back to securely it around her.   
  
After buttoning the dress, Endymion kept his hands on her back gently  
  
sliding them around her waist, "Your mine now, you know. I do   
  
not mistreat my possessions and that goes along with slaves also.   
  
I am not a hard man to please, only wanting obedience. So, little one,   
  
I would not like it if you disobeyed me once more. It would make it hard   
  
for us to live together, eh?"   
  
The only response came in form of a soft, "Yes."  
  
Turning her over to face him, Endymion began to caress her face in s  
  
oothing fashion wiping away the dried tearstains. Then before Serenity   
  
could register his intentions, he pulled her by the back of her neck into a   
  
fierce and possessive kiss. 


	4. Marcus

A/N: Thanks for coming back to me my wonderful reviewers! I thought because of the late update you moved on…*dramatic sigh*. But I am really sorry for the late update. The next chapters will hopefully be longer and shed more light into the characters and those mysterious 'riders'. Enjoy.  
  
Part 2: Marcus  
  
He tasted like fresh mint mixed in with some honey and morning dew. She felt his teeth nip at her lower as she tried unsuccessfully to suppress a moan. Involuntary she felt her hand reach behind his head and pull him even closer.  
  
He immediately responded with pressing himself closer to her body then running his hands in circular motion on her back. He couldn't believe she was responding to him so well, he nearly lost himself with her when he heard a load noise coming from the door.  
  
Breaking away from her he looked down and smiled at her swollen lips and dilated eyes; if only they could stay like this forever. Another knock from the door, this time even loader, reminded him why he was not enjoying her company.  
  
Roaring, Endymion unwrapped his arms from her waist and tilted her chin so her eyes met his, "Go over to the other side of the bed and only come out when I say." Nodding, she turned towards the bed and began to walk away.  
  
Walking to the door, Endymion unlocked it and opened it with anger and stiffness; he was taken back when his eyes rested upon the man in front of him. "Marcus?" Endymion whispered.  
  
"Hello, brother." The silver haired man identified as Marcus stated sharply, his eyes narrowing into hard slits.  
  
Endymion could not believe the person standing in front of him: his brother. Marcus was younger than Endymion by only a few years, and harbored little love for his older brother. Endymion and Marcus had always been rivals from the beginning, and it only increased when they grew older and competed for their mother's love and father's attention.  
  
"What are you doing here, Marcus?" Endymion asked perplexed. Usually his younger brother would raise hell itself if it meant not seeing him; its been nearly five years since their last encounter. Something was wrong.  
  
"May I come in or will this meeting take place where several ears listen in?" Marcus replied monotone. His voice should have been the second indication something was wrong; the visit being the first.   
  
Looking over his shoulder towards Serenity, who's hand had parted the curtain around the bed and eyes looking over his shoulders towards parted door.  
  
"…this is not the best time, give me a few moments and I shall meet you at the Infer manor in an hour."  
  
Marcus looked over his brother with derision and contempt a sly and mocking chuckle leaving his mouth, "Fine. But if you are not there in one hour I shall leave; you will have to find out yourself."  
  
Turning around, Marcus motioned his men to follow him casting one glace at the figure behind the door before obscurity got in the way.  
  
Closing the door, Endymion let out a low sigh and growl before turning his back towards Serenity and sitting on the far edge of the bed.  
  
Coming out of the corner she was ordered to stay in, Serenity looked over the man who had seemed to forget about her in his deep thoughts. Boldly rising, she pressed her back to the wall and started to slowly and silently glide to the door that was unlocked.  
  
"You know, if you wanted to be tied to the bed you could move closer to that door. If not I would turn back now."   
  
Frozen and defeated, Serenity moved back towards what she now knew as 'her' corner and sat on the marble floor. "What is going to happen now? I mean to me..?" She asked slowly, cautious of any body movements that might seem threatening.  
  
"We go home, little one. 'And what will happen in the future is but bare.'" He said standing back up and extending his hand to her.  
  
"Rowen Isle, 1601, The Sleeping Angels."  
  
Cocking his head to one side, Endymion looked at her questionably; his hand still outstretched, "You know of Rowen Isle?"  
  
"He is my favorite author." She said moving towards him slowly and placing her hand in his, never losing eye contact.  
  
Leading her towards the door, Endymion paused before opening it; turning to her grinning, "Maybe there is more than what I saw in you, I know that I will enjoy discovering you either way."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Helena was furious. How dare he leave her in the middle of an auction and buy that….thing! But Lady Helena knew better than to question her future husband; for her role was chosen even before her birth. It is very easy for another to condemn this woman, who yes, is vain, and yes, does not care for the masses. Yet, her own faults are not hers alone. They come from a society that develops this kind of woman to suit the type of man she will one day wed. Lady Helena was brought up by a widowed mother that is less nurturing and moreover serpent-like.   
  
Her mother trained the young Helena in the world or aristocracy and power; all what a little girl needs to learn. And when her mother found out the prospect of a match with Lord Endymion, her future was nearly set.  
  
Lady Helena walked toward the carriage on the arm of the driver deep in her own world of misery; all the while thoughts swirling in her head. 'Why would he cast me out in such a manner, leaving me like I was nothing!'  
  
Upon entering the carriage, the driver closed the door and climbed to his leather seat, set in by many years of sitting on. Looking over his shoulder to confirm the departure, the door man waved him off.  
  
As the carriage began to move, Helena haughty tapped the roof demanding the driver's attention, "Driver! Where are you going? Endymion has not arrived yet."  
  
Stopping for a moment the driver opened the escape window on the roof and replied, "His lordship has informed me to escort you to the mansion while he has business to attend to."  
  
Glaring at the driver in frustration, Helena bit out, "Then how will he get home? We arrived together?"  
  
Nodding, ye mentally wanting to strangle the heiress, the driver spoke slowly as if talking to a child, "His lordship had unexpected business to take care of, especially with Master Marcus's arrival; he will rent another carriage when he wishes to leave."  
  
Taking her stunned silence as a chance for him to leave, the driver closed the upper door and clucked his tongue in a familiar gesture to leave, the horses replied by moving their feet in a cadent dance towards the path to Infer manor.   
  
Helena's eyes widened with anxiety, "Marcus…"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting across from him, Serenity watched as Endymion run a hand though his hair in a nervous gesture- for the tenth time. They were currently on route to Infer manor riding in an opulent carriage given by the auction proctor as a token of appreciation for his lord's presence.  
  
Was this how it always was for Endymion? People always bending down on one knee to meet his demands and predict future ones?  
  
Serenity mentally shook her head. She had not been a slave for long yet she has always been and will be common. When Serenity's mother died and father decided to abandon her, she was immediately set into a world she only knew as well as the English Queen herself. Yes, she had been a commoner. Helping her father with his trading business, yet she was still naïve about the way the world was orchestrated.   
  
Until her few liberties were taken….then the world was set in black and whit; no gray to ease her pain.  
  
Being a slave is an existence Serenity would not wish upon any person. Sadly, it was her only way to survive. Many Irish people are starving, have no shelter, and are slowly living their life away. Serenity may have sold her life but she was still able to survive.  
  
'Yes. Survive, if being cast into chains is living…what could not living feel like?' She thought.  
  
"When we arrive at the manor you will be immediately escorted by Mrs. Hannon. She will take you to your room while I do my business." Endymion said, breaking the silence and her thoughts altogether.   
  
Nodding, Serenity fondled with indecision, playing with the hem of her new dress anxiously. Endymion noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere and asked with a smirk crossing his hansom features, "What do you want to ask, little one?"  
  
With wide eyes at his keen observational skill, Serenity softly asked the question she was itching to have answered, "Who was that man you were speaking to? He had an English accent, not common or welcomed in Ireland…"  
  
"No it is not, but he is Irish."  
  
"What do you mean? I do not understand…"  
  
Smiling as knowing smile full of hidden secrets and mischief, Endymion explained, "His name is Marcus, my brother. He is an Irish lord equal to my ranking; he was also a war spy in England, going there and adopting their accent to masquerade. Marcus fought in the great battles for independence against British occupation here in Ireland, until one day he was struck down by an arrow to the right shoulder. But he was innovative and had the will to survive." Endymion watched as her eyebrows came together to grasp the information before continuing, "When he was struck, he hid in a ditch surrounded and protected by moss, unbeknown to him there was someone in that ditch: a young English man married to the royal family, also shot wounded. Instead of killing him, Marcus helped him; for he was disgusted with the very blood that he had spilt over the earth. When Marcus and the royal were found by British soldiers, they wanted to know what to do with him. The royal told them to let him go." Endymion paused for a moment, closing his eyes to remember more, "The royal was so taken back with him, he invited him to become a representative for the region of Infer."  
  
Serenity shook her head in confusion, "But the British hate us! They killed so many and enslaved others for nothing short of sadistic supremacy!"  
  
"I understand that, little one. Where you came from the British officers were daily fixtures, were they not?" She nodded. "Because of Marcus, Infer is left to govern herself; for you see the battle was fought in this very region."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Serenity shook her head in anger. Then she turned her head towards the window to avoid offending her new lord with her sharp glare. Endymion, noticing this sudden change, reached out grasped her shoulders pulling her into his lap.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She said, frantically trying to wiggle out of his grasp. After a couple of seconds of endless struggling she stopped, totally exhausted.   
  
Placing a hand on the top of her head, Endymion brought it down to caress her back. "Why are you so upset?"  
  
"There are so many that suffer under British occupation; and you hide here, in your little sanctuary. It is not fair."  
  
Coming across her neck, he lightly rubbed it in gentle, yet firm motions. "Your heart is so open to people, yet I do wonder. Why do you protect the very people who have sold you…?"  
  
Closing her eyes, Serenity realized he was right…why was she protecting the very people that may have ruined her life. Going limp in his arms, Serenity let out a sigh, "I suppose it is because I have nothing that is mine or to call my own, except for my people."  
  
"Maybe, the very thing you want to call your own, has already found you."   
  
Serenity turned to him, confusion clearly written on her face. Why was he always speaking in riddles, was she supposed to spend her entire life trying to solve them? Shaking her head in an involuntary motion, Serenity replied, "Even so, who would want me?"  
  
Bringing his lips to her forehead, he set a soft kiss on her skin before moving down to her ear, "Me…" 


	5. Secrets of Infer Manor

AN: You might want to read the previous chapters to jog up your memory.  
  
~A special thanks to those who have emailed me or reviewed to encourage my return, thanks so very much.~  
  
*Dedication: My grandma, Miriam. May you find your peace.*  
  
Part 4: Secrets of Infer Manor   
  
She stood in the center of the room. Eyes fixated on the dynamic Celtic symbols that marred her carpet, Helena was hypnotized by both it's design and her own thoughts.   
  
Moments earlier, she directed the driver to drop her off near the southern wing, the servant's quarters; escaping possible view by Marcus, who was sure to be waiting in the entry area for Endymion. Or her.  
  
She let out an exhausted sigh and took a moment to appreciate her surroundings, it was not every day she came to Infer Manor.   
  
She wasn't a fool, knowing quite well Endymion did not want her around   
  
But just this moment her attention wavered from her tedious thoughts to the richly decorated room. The stone walls were adorned with silken covers imported from Chin-Yi, keeping most of the draft out; while the floor was covered with one think carpet that spread around the room, allowing her to roam shoeless without getting a possible chill.   
  
But the most spectacular feature in her room was her bed. Made out of marble imported from Rome, it was lavished by a feathered under cushion, and soft sheep and wolf furs. But the element that made it unique were the 600 priceless gems sewn into the silken cover. Rubies, diamonds, jades and amethyst jewels sparkled, adding wealth to the mostly average room in Infer.  
  
Running her hands over each gem, Helena smiled. Endymion may not want her, but he had committed to her; and he is not the type to go against such a commitment. "Yes", she thought, "I will miss this room once I move into the Lady of the Manor's adjoining suite,"  
  
Suddenly, all the tension, anxiety and fear came crashing down on her shoulders.   
  
Clutching the nearest jewel, a diamond, she ripped it from the careful stitching and threw across the room losing sight of it as it hit the wall.  
  
"...and Marcus will not ruin it for me,"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He sighed for the third time in the last half hour. His brother was late, what a surprise. Mentally shaking his head in an effort to relieve his growing displeasure, Marcus looked at the butler; with fire in his eyes.  
  
"When is he coming?" the words smoothly escaping his lips with no hint of his inner rage, except for those now amber eyes.  
  
Clearing his throat, the butler answered stoically, unnerved by the man in front of him. Serving his master for the past two decades endowed within him this type of immunity, "Lord Endymion will be arriving any minute, the nearest scout two miles down received notice that his party was coming over the adjacent hill of Infer,"  
  
Not replying, Marcus turned his back to the butler and sat on one of the many plush leather couches in Endymion's library-living room. He watched as the butler bowed respectively and left before addressing his three companions.  
  
"Byron, do you think he knows?"  
  
A large man with sharp cheekbones and a pale complexion that made his red hair dominate his entire self, replied with a heavy British accent, "No, this plan was not meant for even us. It is highly unlikely that he knows,"  
  
Another man, Gaeth, lean and with more boyish features in his soft green eyes and neatly trimmed blond hair, came forward to sit across from Marcus, "My friend, I worry about our coming here. Your brother is notorious for protecting what is his,"  
  
A dark shadow past over Marcus's face as he muttered to no one in particularly, but somehow landed on his last companion, Alan, "…yes he is,"  
  
"Oh cheer up ol' boy, what's with the glum mood," Alan said, his blue eyes lighting up with mischief. Lightly swirling his second brandy glass, he ran a his other hand though his light brown hair. "I mean, us blubbering about what ifs and other….other…"  
  
His voice wavered as he dramatized his hand, trying to find the right word, "…other…what ifs, yes, what ifs,"  
  
"For the love of God man! It's barely evening and your wet-tongued," Byron said incredulously. For being the oldest at 34, he had passed this phase in his youth; but Alan, still living out his youth at 25, was swimming in alcohol.  
  
Alan snorted before sitting down next to William, "You, sir, are just jealous that we can still have fun. At your age I wonder how you ride a horse,"  
  
"I'll let that pass, lad. I'll just blame it on the wine," Byron said in a one tone sentence.   
  
Before Alan opened his mouth to make one of his witty comments, the butler came in and announced, "He has arrived,"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity let out another yawn as she tried to burrow her head in the warmth of Endymion's shoulders. He didn't know whether or not she knew who's arms she was in as he carried her sleeping form into the Manor.   
  
As he entered the Manor, the door opened by Rian, his butler, he greeted him with a slight nod, "Are they here already?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. They are awaiting your company in the library's parallel living room," Rian replied, respectfully keeping his eyes off Serenity.  
  
"Thank you, you may retire for the evening. But first please call Moira to my room," Endymion instructed.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
Turing towards the stairs, Endymion followed the mazes of halls he knew by heart towards his private wing. Maneuvering his cargo to open the door, he entered his quarters; closing the door with his foot.  
  
Walking to wards his co'tour bed, he placed Serenity on it; and watched with fascination as she now nestled deep into the covers. A knock interrupted his thoughts as he called his head personal assistant in.  
  
"Moira, I want you to wake her and help her wash. She also requires a new nightdress, I know we have some hidden in the main guest closets. I will be back in a couple of hours,"  
  
Smiling at him, the plump gray-haired woman nodded, "Don't worry 'bout a thing, I'll take care of her,"  
  
"Thank you," Turing to leave the room, he took a last glance at Serenity before making his way the library; and to the one person he could not control.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the door opened, all occupants of the room stood up, sober and ready. Marcus never took his eyes off his bother's form as he entered the room and stood before them all.  
  
An awkward moment of silence overcame the group as each person awaited the first move. Leave it to Alan to assert himself the honorable volunteer, "Well, finally, we all thought you were picking clovers on Mt. Eion and got lost,"  
  
Raising a questioning eyebrow, Endymion met the cold eyes of his brother, "You said King James had official business with me,"  
  
Not immediately answering, Marcus bore into his brother's eyes and said, "War is coming, brother. And it's coming fast,"  
  
Byron came forward presenting himself, "There is a new force living in England, their Prince has arrived from his conquests in the Africana. He has his sights set on Ireland, and his father is obliging his greed,"  
  
"Negotiations have failed brother, Ireland has no representation, and neither does Infer," Marcus stated.  
  
Endymion's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What the hell are you saying, Infer is no longer Independent of the crown?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Marcus stared hard into the eyes of Endymion, both locked in a battle of pride and power. While both abhorred being in the presence of each other, Infer was another matter; this was their ancestry, their home.   
  
And while neither will ever waiver from their dislike, this was common ground for a union.  
  
"I came here," Marcus started, "intending to raise an army, one the world has never seen, to unite all of Ireland and save Infer. I came here to ask for your union,"  
  
Before Endymion could even consider giving an answer, a piercing scream broke through the halls and into the room.  
  
Five male bodies ran towards the exit, awkwardly tripping over furniture and themselves; through the mazes of halls they followed Endymion's lead, uncertain of what they would find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liam (LEE-UM)- "Unwavering protector": Endymion's Middle name.  
  
Marcus (MAR-CUS)- "God of War"  
  
Byron (BI-RON)- "Noble Warrior"  
  
Gaeth (GAY-TH)- "Intelligent, skillful"  
  
Alan (AL-ON)- "Peaceful" "handsome"  
  
Moira (MOY-RA)- "Benevolent one"  
  
~The names above are all Irish rooted. The meanings give you an idea of the personalities of the characters, and I thought they were really beautiful.~  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know there are some loose ends but the next chapter will reveal so much (especially about Marcus and Helena, and major interaction w/ Sere and Endy).   
  
Since it's been a while, it all depends on if people are still interested. 


	6. Silver Scissors

**A/N:** Best enjoyed when read from first chapter to this new update. ;) Suggestions for my loyal and wonderful readers.  
  
**Characters, Meanings, Inspirations:  
**  
**Liam** (LEE-UM)- "Unwavering protector": Endymion's Middle name.   
  
**Serenity** (SER-IN-IT-EE)- "Peaceful, radiance" "Calmness, purity"  
  
**Marcus** (MAR-CUS)- "God of War" (Inspiration: Darker Endymion)  
  
**Byron** (BI-RON)- "Noble Warrior" (Inspiration: Kunzite)  
  
**Gaeth** (GAY-TH)- "Intelligent, skillful" (Inspiration: Nephrite)  
  
**Alan** (AL-ON)- "Peaceful" "handsome" (Inspiration: Jadeite)  
  
**Moira** (MOY-RA)- "Benevolent one"   
  
**Helena** (HEL-AY-NA)- "Highness, nobility" (Inspiration: Emerald)

--------------------------

Chapter 5: Silver Scissors   
  
Footsteps echoed through the opulent hall as five figures sprinted towards the unknown screams, paintings of past dynasties of the Irish people; lords and ladies shifting in position as the powerful rumbles of their steps flow past them.  
  
Endymion concentrated on the screams as he neared his private wing, a lump forming in his dry throat. Assassins and looters roamed his thoughts, as images of Serenity's pale dead face came flashing threw his eyes.  
  
Although he has yet to fully understand the woman-child that fate has placed in his path her knew one thing: the thought of her death mortified him absolutely.  
  
"For the love of God man! When does this hall end?" Came Alan's gruff voice.  
  
For a moment Endymion had forgotten he was followed by his brother and his entourage, all thundering down the hall.  
  
Suddenly stopping, the men behind him caught themselves before flying into his back. Withstanding the force, Endymion stared at the hardwood door that separated him from his quarters.  
  
It was Byron's inquisitive question that broke the awkward silence, "This is the place? Aren't ye goin' to open it?"  
  
"He had better open it," Alan said just now catching up with the group, "I did not just run to the blasted moon for naught!"   
  
Moving his hand, Endymion grasped the door's handle, created to resemble a vine of thorns, and turned it slowly; not knowing what to expect.  
  
Making his way into the room with the others, they began to survey the scene looking for any occupants or peculiar matter.  
  
What they found was unexpected and devastatingly surprising.  
  
Serenity was grasping a silken throw that used to be situated on his bed, now around her upper body; covering everything from the top of her breasts to her knees, only showing her bare shoulders.  
  
All the while holding Moira hostage with a pair of stainless steel scissors, now used as a weapon.  
  
Moira turned to the group of intruders with wide, frightened eyes and ran behind Endymion; clasping the back of his shirt in her hands, "She's wild, that one!" Moira cried, "She was going to stab me!"  
  
Endymion locked eyes with the blond combatant, eyes furrowed in deep confusion, "What in the blazes is going on here?" He muttered mostly to himself.  
  
Serenity hesitantly stared at one man to the other, ending in a silent battle between her and Endymion, "I…" She started.  
  
…'how could this have happened, he has caught me…will he send me back? But he was so much kinder than those other men…I have been so fortunate until this moment…'  
  
Tears distorted her vision as images and scenarios of things he might do to her for her insolence flew past her mind, unconscious of the group's presence she wordlessly whimpered.  
  
Byron and Gaeth looked at each other, not used to seeing women cry and uncomfortably made their way out the door; patting Marcus on the way out.   
  
Marcus shook his head in his own efforts to conceal his scrutiny of the girl in front of him. She was definitely Irish by the fire that he'd first seen blaze in her eyes when they entered the room; such passionate features of a strong individual.   
  
What also got his attention was the fact that she was nearly, if not naked, underneath that scrap of cloth she so desperately held onto. Creamy shoulders, pale with diminutive freckles that were so delicately spread across…  
  
Yes, she was beautiful. But the reality of her being found in his brother's chambers obviously marked her as his. A slow smile graced his striking face, 'No challenge goes untested,' he thought.  
  
Marcus started to make his way towards Endymion, who was holding Moira by the hands cajoling her to calm herself.   
  
"War is triumphed over by swords brother, women are entirely different. See you at the hall in an hour," Marcus whispered in Endymion's ear before also departing the room, casting one last glance at the blond woman.  
  
"So now, who will begin? Moira?" Endymion stated, finally addressing his servant.  
  
Moira unattached herself from Endymion and stood a yard away, cautiously keeping her distance from Serenity, "I did as you asked," she began, "I came here to clean up the lass. That's when she attacked me and---"  
  
"That is a lie! You tried to kill me!" Serenity interrupted, then looking straight into Endymion's eyes, "I was sleeping and when I opened my eyes she stood over me trying to cut me open!"  
  
Moira's faced fumed a dark red, "Nay! I was trying to cut those rags off your body and let you sleep!- is this the thanks I get," the old woman huffed.  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow in Serenity's direction, "Well it seems their was a lack of communication between the both of you…" staring into Serenity's eyes, "you tried to kill my most trusted servant,"  
  
Backing away in utter misery, Serenity stated, "I…what will you do?" dreading the answer almost as much as imagining the punishment.  
  
"I should whip the both of you for keeping me while there are other matters more important at hand," letting out an exasperated sigh, he walked to the door before turning to address both women, "Moira you disobeyed my orders, I said to wake and bath her,"  
  
"Yes, my lord"  
  
Pointing at Serenity he continued, "And you keep away from sharp things,"  
  
"Yes sir" Serenity said casting her head down.  
  
"Well then, I see no point in punishing anyone. As far as I'm concerned leaving you together is punishment enough. Now excuse me, I have more…dire matters,"  
  
Closing the door after him both correspondingly women relax; still eyeing each other in apprehension.  
  
Upon reaching the door Endymion turned around with one final warning, laced with humor and admonition, "Behave,"

* * *

"Ay me! Did you see the legs on that one…Aphrodite take my mortal heart!" Alan declared as he dramatically fell into the mahogany sofa.   
  
Byron shook his head, "Youth, 'can't believe I acted like the likes of you," Making their way back to the study had been quite difficult since none of them paid any attention on the way to the room.  
  
Somehow the smell of liquor allowed Byron to lead them back, "Besides, didya see the way Endymion was starin' at the lass," he chuckled, "Someone's infatuated,"  
  
Marcus twirling his own liquor glass stared at the ceiling before going over the counter to refill its content, "Well, with that beauty anyone male could get hot and bothered,"  
  
Gaeth shook his head, "Not me thank you very much. Women who look like that always get you into trouble,"  
  
"Amen to that brother," was the undivided reply.  
  
"Amen to what?" Endymion inquired as he entered the library.  
  
"Women and their madness, brother," Marcus stated, not bothering to look in his brother's direction.  
  
Coming next to Endymion, Alan patted him on the back before grasping the bereft drink on the table and shoving it to him, "So, who's the beaut' in the room, Endy?"  
  
Grumbling, Endymion downed the drink and tore away from the exultant lad, "The slave I bought in the auction tonight before you so gallantly interrupted,"  
  
"Ah," Marcus remarked, "and did you…inspect her yet?"  
  
"I think we all got to inspect her tonight!" Alan grinned.  
  
Endymion glared.  
  
Gaeth shook his head and looked towards the brooding Byron, "What's the matter? I haven't seen you this aloof since the transsexual in London,"   
  
Moaning, Byron pointed out the only window in the study, "You have company, Endymion. White and red armored company,"  
  
Furrowing his brow, Endymion turned to the window to see a British force of one legion; marching straight into his territory.  
  
Taking the wine out of the glass container and pouring himself another drink, Alan gulped down its contents before mumbling, "The party has just begun, and I'm still not drunk. Brilliant,"

* * *

**A/N:** So very sorry for the wait, what can I say? Summer in Egypt makes a person lose all sight of technology, but is wonderful inspiration. Can anyone say…Arabian sunset?   
  
Anyways, if anyone's still interested, you know where to clicky _(and it means so much if you do!)_, if your not…--; (oiy). Might I suggest you look in my "Favorites" in my profile as a consolation?  
  
**NEXT CHAPTER(S) PREVIEW:**

Endymion has to make an imperative decision, one that will later haunt him.  
Marcus and Helena face off.  
A new visitor will threaten the very life of Serenity…


	7. Helena's Secret

A/N: See the end of chapter for answers to review questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed reading your wonderful reviews. To those who reviewed, this chapter is especially for you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Helena's Secret **

* * *

"…it is therefore his Majesty's great honor to beseech upon this providence his protection and allegiance; to bind Infer and it's master in this sole treaty."  
  
In the great hall of Infer Manor, lined with Irish and strictly Gaelic art, an authoritative voice boomed in the ancient room. The voice held an air of power and supremacy that brought attention to those few in the room who needed to hear the message the most.  
  
Wearing a golden trimmed uniform that easily signaled him out as royalty, made of intricate designs of the house of the King of England, Lord Arthur Kensington stood at the center of the opulent hall surrounded by an armed force that could easily take over a piece of any nation that would stand in its way. Guards posted at either side of the lord wore unemotional masks; deadly and unwavering, ready for an attack.  
  
Kensington was a man not so powerfully built physically, his strength lied in his diplomacy and mental prowess. He, in other words, was a man of logic. In his thirty years of being alive, Kensington was still young by his looks; dark black hair that when in the sun would give a bluish tint. And eyes so indigo, they could be deemed murky.  
  
The group of men comprised of Endymion, Marcus, Byron, Gaeth and Alan, stood headfast and prepared; all with their own unemotional diplomatic eyes.  
  
Marcus smirked, laced with natural authoritative haughtiness before replying first, "So, you expect us to believe that you came here with a legion of his Majesty's army, and a fine looking one if I may add, to deliver this message yourself?"  
  
Lord Kensington grinned, "Still ever weary, Marcus?"  
  
Marcus came up to the man who dared insult his composure and before any of his armed guards could react, dragged him by the collar of his shirt. Then, with a little laugh set the man on his feet before helping mend the slight crease he caused.  
  
Marcus smiled a true genuine smile for the first time in…let's say awhile, "Still ever trusting, Kensington?"  
  
"Only you, friend. Only you,"  
  
_(A/N: If you haven't figured it out…this is the man Marcus saved in battle)._  
  
Clasping arms in a show of camaraderie, both men faced one another as equals.  
  
"It has been a long time, I thought my letter would not reach you in time, Kensington,"  
  
The man nodded, "It almost did not,"  
  
Endymion looked on the scene with nervous-boredom. Taking the initiative he walked up to Kensington and asked, "It is nice to know you are still friends and a champion for this providence, Lord Kensington. But why has this war been…what's the word…averted? I was under the impression it was unstoppable,"  
  
Kensington stared at the man before him, Marcus's older brother…Endymion. Yes, he had heard of him. A man who held a high position in the economic and political courts. Yet he has never met the man in the personal realm.  
  
"It is a story that demands time, if we may please adjourn to more comfortable surroundings, it would be easier to tell,"  
  
Nodding, Endymion motioned the men to follow him through the hall and into an adjacent room. Finally out of sight of the strangers they had come to show intimidation to, a legion of men were finally now able to sigh in exhaustion...  
  
Emotion of the tired.  
  
_In the Room:  
_  
"The King had thought that a war with this providence would not be a tremendous endeavor. However, there are always two sides to the story," Kensington began as he courtly reclined in an oversized chair.  
  
"And what exactly is this other side that made him change his mind so," Alan questioned, he too happily comfortable in an identical chair; another drink finding its way into his hand.  
  
"France,"  
  
Byron let out a chuckle, "What is it with you English…of course its is always France,"  
  
"What doe this exactly mean, I still do not understand why the King would want a peace treaty now," Endymion asked, a perplexed expression marring his usually self-assured features.  
  
Kensington sighed, "The newly crowned Prince of France and my King are in battle over a land between Germanic and the Mediterranean. Who ever controls this land will have easier access to traders in the East, and a certain monopoly to exercise tariffs. The King simply cannot afford a two front war, it would diminish his resources; even if they are great,"   
  
A hush fell around the room as the only sounds were that of slow breathing and the clicks of the Father clock in the corner. War was a very pricey game. Extremely so. If this war would have occurred Endymion knew he would need to call upon every connection he had to ensure a certain victory; and even then the cost would be catastrophic. Ireland was going through a famine. The people were poor and could easily be influenced by the high King in England. Maybe this was a blessing.   
  
Breaking the silence, Endymion took it upon himself to ask, "This treaty, if I acquiesce to it. What does this King require from me? What does he guarantee?"  
  
Kensington smirked mentally at this young man's indecision, many would have easily aligned themselves out of fear of retribution from the high King. But not this one. For a matter of fact, none of these men seemed easily swayed by promises other than the security of battle and war. Good, he thought. He did not wish to associate with an infant playing lord.  
  
"This treaty," Kensington began, "would guarantee that if you were to need the King's assistance, he would consent to lending his aid. All that he requires is that you, and your province, do not become an enemy, or aid them,"  
  
Endymion understood.   
  
He owned vast amounts of influence in the economic markets, controlling food supplies all over Europe and the East; as well as authority in the political ring. Either this King had just realized that detail, or he was told he would be making a formidable enemy not a moment too soon.  
  
Marcus, sitting silently next to his brother, came down and muttered, "It is a good deal, brother. One that would save your hands from being soiled by blood,"  
  
Coming back to Kensington, Marcus stated unreservedly, "So old friend, I take it that the King had some help in realizing that going through with this war was a mistake,"  
  
Kensington grinned, "If you sir, think I may have manipulated the King's judgment…of course,"  
  
"I would be honored if you stayed tonight," Endymion began, "my servants can-"  
  
"No, please. I thank you," Kensington stated as he stood up, "We still have important business to attend to tonight, I thank you for your hospitality but if there is nothing else I will take your word to the King immediately,"  
  
"As you wish,"  
  
Turning one final time before departing the room, Kensington looked straight into Endymion's eyes, it was not a showdown of authority or power, just a connection between two people.   
  
"Be well," Kensington wished, then turning to Marcus, "All of you,"  
  
After the man left the room, a servant of the house leading him to his men, Endymion turned to Marcus and the others, "I say it is time to say goodnight, I have servants waiting outside this door to escort you to your rooms,"  
  
Walking out the door Endymion turned, "Oh by the way. This time do not interrupt my evening. I have to inspect a new possession"  
  
He failed to notice Marcus lock his jaw.

* * *

Moira slowly scrubbed the length of Serenity's hair into the scolding bath trying valiantly to get the knots out in time, for her lord would be coming tonight.   
  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
  
Sighing in amusement, the old woman poured a bucket of hot water on the girl. "Now lookie here, girly, I have things at do and sleep at get so the faster we clean ya up the better off we both are of each other!"  
  
Serenity laughed, "Come on, admit it, you are enjoying yourself,"  
  
Moira let out an unfeminine snort. Truth be it she was fast becoming fond of the blond menace in the tub. So what if she tried to kill her with her own scissors, the girl was confused at the time…or so she says. It was nothing that the girl said that made Moira take a liking to her, for Moira was not one to entangle herself personally in people. But this little pint of a girl had a light that many people didn't have nowadays, a certain pure essence that made people around her happy. And Moira was happy.  
  
Looking down at the girl once more, Moira noticed the calming of her breath, while shampooing her hair the girl had melted into oblivion, "Don't go fallen asleep on me, girly. We're almost done,"  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Serenity looked up at the old woman, and nervously bit her lip. Moira ever the one to pick up on people's feelings stated, "Out with it, what da ya wanna ask, girly?"  
  
Pondering for only a moment, Serenity asked, "What is he like?"  
  
Cheerfully, Moira substituted the "he" for Endymion and answered to her heart's ease, "I've known the young fella since he was a lad in his cradle. He wasn't raised like most children here…ya see he was sent off to Infer to learn how at be a lord when he was only nine summers. He never knew his parents real well and so sometimes I don't think he knows what love…really is.  
  
"He is very smart and clever, he truly is. And kind too, but only to the people he takes a liken' to. Ya see, he is very lonely. At least that's why he is so damn aloof at times. But generous to his people nonso," She ended.  
  
"Thats horrible! Not to know love...he is so complicated from what I saw of him. He changes faces ever so fast," Serenity whispered out.  
  
Nodding, Moira began to brush her hair before replying, "He's just like…a little boy sometimes. Charmin', funny, and just carefree. Ya should see him with his horses…he's so boyish. But his other side, is a bit gloomier. He tends at be intimidatin' and cold…but from what I saw not at ya,"  
  
Serenity blushed a soft rose pink before stating rather seriously, "He scared me at first, but his eyes…they are so very warm. Like honey. I feel as though I saw his life through his eyes and he saw mine…that we are somehow the same…maybe in a past life,"  
  
"Ah, now don't be doin that on me, girly. It's obvious ya both seem at have a connection. Like me and my last husband, Bern,"  
  
"Do you miss him, your husband I mean?" Serenity said softly, afraid to trespass on personal ground.  
  
Wrapping a town around Serenity's hair and then moving across the room to get a robe, Moira hesitated then spoke, "No, I can't miss him. It would be wrong of me at miss him when I know he's in a better place. I just hope he misses me,"  
  
Serenity stood in the center of the room, a quiet tear making it's way down her cheek, "That is beautiful, I hope I find a love that would make my soul sing so poetically,"  
  
Walking carrying a bounty of soiled cloths, namely Serenity's, towards the door, Moira stated, "I think you might have,"  
  
With those last words that would keep Serenity's mind in deep thought, Moira made her way out the room and into the hallway.  
  
Alone at last, Serenity nervously awaited his presence. The man was a mystery to her...but something pulled her to him that she could not explain. Even as she awaited, she knew one thing: whatever was to happen tonight would be because of something greater than her.

Looking in the full vertical mirror next to the bath tub, she eyed her face. What she saw was him...staring from across the room, next to her reflection.

* * *

In the darkness, a lone figure soundlessly made their way through the hypnotizing halls, unable to find their bedroom for the night. The man in the shadows knew not why he could not concentrate as to something so easy as finding his room; especially since he used to live here.  
  
Marcus leaned on the wall for a moment and realized that his mind throughout this entire journey to Infer was on one person, a person who had stung him so deeply it hurt to think about her, and even more so not.  
  
Unnoticed by him, another figure, this time smaller made her way through the same hall. As they crossed paths, both heads turned to each other's faces; shock.  
  
Helena tore herself from the arms of the man who collided with her, moving as though she was scalded, "Marcus…"  
  
She breathed his name so softly that if he was not searching for her voice he would not have heard it. This man who she had feared for months, the man that in her dreams she would cry out his name and ask for forgiveness now stood before her, still as beautiful as the day she last seen him.  
  
"Marcus…I-"  
  
"**Don't**, don't you dare" he viciously cut her off before turning to walk away; his eyes now ablaze with dilution.  
  
Quickly grabbing his arm as he turned, Helena let out a soft whimper. The touch was so bold and filled with so much desperation, she had not known what had caused her to act out.  
  
Speaking with unbridled emotions that wanted to rip through her very soul, Helena started, "Please, don't turn away from me. Let us just-"  
  
"Just what Helena? Pretend this never happened and live happily ever after…huh?"  
  
Shaking her head she slid down to her knees and reached for his limp hand at his side. Cradling it in a show of past intimacy, Helena let out a plea, "I never wanted this to happen, I never dreamed it would turn out this way. That I would hurt you…"  
  
"No Helena," Marcus said, gently caressing her cheek with the hand she held to so desperately, "You hurt me more than any blade if not any torture could possibly…you killed someone who was innocent in your selfish desire,"  
  
Tearing his hand away from her cheek and her hand, he kneeled down and spoke as someone would talking to a child, "I would have given you everything," he began, choking down the emotion that threatened to tear through him, "…but you had to go and destroy my child…our child because it did not fit your scheme to marry a **_bloody lord!_**"  
  
"I had no choice, you were going to fight a war and leave me with the chance you would never come back!" She declared, "I took that tonic because I was desperate to survive. Think of the shame…you said you would marry me, but you might have died in battle…"  
  
Letting out a bitter laugh, Marcus rebuffed, "…and how noble of you, my lady. Destroy and innocent child in your haste to fortune. And when the younger brother goes to war, seduce the older brother,"  
  
"No…"  
  
Turning away from her one final time, he walked a few meters not looking back as he ruthlessly stated, "I never wish to see you again, from this moment I will forget you. From this moment you do not exist in my life. May whatever gods you pray to forgive your sin, for I will not,"  
  
Alone now in the darkness of the hall, Helena shivered in absolute misery. Whispering to herself she began to pour out her heart to the wind; the only one able to carry such a agonizing message to the gods…  
  
"My baby…I am so sorry…my baby,"

* * *

Tender hands gently roamed unblemished shoulders, mapping a trail of light touches. Tender hands reveled in the waves of silky, now clean and groomed, golden hair, leaving the faintest---  
  
"Serenity…"  
  
---sensations of being treasured, and…  
  
"Serenity? Are you alright?"   
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, a small blush rose into her cheeks as she nodded. Endymion stood before her now only millimeters away as he lightly stroked her hair; a gesture used more to sooth nerves then entice. It was night and the room was lit only with a few wax candles that cast shadows into corners and only illuminated at the will of the wind; dancing when a slight breeze came through. Serenity recalled the moment when he first came into the room…a feeling of uncertainty, yet not dread, grew in her chest before then.  
  
She knew why she was bought. She was not obtuse…  
  
But even when he came towards her, a man so untamed with eyes that bore into her like steel sapphires she felt a sudden yearning in her heart. She knew she was his; and she basked in it. Maybe Moira was right…a love here and now.  
  
He touched her cheek, the first place he touched her, was so soft and yet so possessive; and when he took her to his chest to wrap his arms around her his scent filled her with the desire that now coursed through her so strongly.   
  
She was so taken by his presence she failed to notice that she was still immodestly nude before him, and if she did notice she did not care. Only when he began to dress her in a night-shift gown did she break out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
"Tonight, you don't have to if you don't-"  
  
Placing her delicate finger over his perfectly chiseled lips, Serenity realized how lucky she was to be here…with him. He had given her a choice, when so many in her station were not even graced with the concern he had when he came to her this night.  
  
Shaking her head, Serenity began to caress his cheek; soft-hypnotic circles that were innocent in their touches, however ignited a passion that connected two people by more than just fortune.  
  
"I want to,"  
  
With those three words, Endymion reached behind her head and crushed his lips against hers, unyielding to stop for even the tiniest of breath, both rejoiced in their union.  
  
And as they traversed towards the corpulent bed, the moon peeked over the night sky camouflaging the lovers in an array of pale shades, save only for the wax candles whose addition of a more striking flushed-glow, symbolized their soaring passion.

* * *

A/N: lol...I know this chapter may have seemed emotion ridden or depressing at times, but I like complex characters and the secrets they try to hide. Lady Helena is not the enemy...they are yet to be shown...

**To Lady of Enchantment:** The romance that has entangled Sere and Endy (that you will see begin to form stronger in this chapter), is something like Helena and Demetrius from A Midsummer Night's Dream. This is their romance though and as you will begin to see, there will be power players who will try to deter them from their joining. Thanks for the review!  
  
**To Tiffany:** More Endy/ Sere interaction just for you…-  
  
**Baby Love. KLG:** Sorry for the short chapter, I hope this makes up for it.  
  
**RabbitTsukino:** Thank you for your kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the direction its going!  
  
Reviews are most welcome!


	8. Enchanting Bonds

**Interlude: Enchanting Bonds  
**

* * *

Infer Manor was a time-old place, timeless in its natural beauty and substantial wealth. In the early morning servants scurried to prepare for the day's meals, and make sure its master is in comfort.  
  
Infer Manor may be considered a titanic building that towered over the small town beneath it, but to one woman opening a window on one of its towers, it was home.  
  
Moira looked down on the courtyard and smiled. Everything was running in a predictable and smooth fashion. Of course with her as head servant and caretaker, there was never any doubt of any misfortune.  
  
Gently fixing the curtains of Lady Helena's room, Moira began her personal task of inspecting the room for the woman.  
  
In the few months the lady has been a resident at Infer, Moira was blessed with the dubious honor of being the personal attendant of the room; making sure the lady was always in the best of care, and never bereft of a clean environment.  
  
…the usual mess…'such a messy girl' she mentally noted.  
  
As Moira began to pick up the many pieces of clothing that adorned the usually clean floor, something caught her eye. It was so small that she would have missed it if she was not so lucky; a gem.  
  
Picking the delicate piece in by her fingers, she rolled the item between her fingers to better study it. Dented.  
  
"Such a shame," Moira whispered to herself. Looked around the room to find its home, the bed's glittering surface lead her to it's prior home.  
  
Yes, it definitely belonged to the embroidery.  
  
Smoothing out the surface of the bed in order to make sure to find any loose clips to have adjusted, Moira's intense scrutiny was interrupted by a booming voice.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Lady Helena entered the room in an angry huff.  
  
Wearing a traditional aquamarine velvet dress that covered everything except her pale back, the lady was the picture of beauty the servants have come to know; the only thing that marred her features was the heated look in her eyes.  
  
"I was simply cleaning-"  
  
"I don't care! I wish to be alone!" Helena shouted back.  
  
Nodding ever so gracefully in attempt to conceal her growing frustration, Moira softly remarked in a neutral tone, "As you wish my lady, I only ask you allow me to finish sorting out your clothes,"  
  
Walking to her dresser and sitting down to comb her hair, Helena replied, "Just hurry," Brushing her hair in an almost painful way, Helena watched the old maid through her mirror.  
  
Finally breaking the silence that seemed to have swept the room, Helena asked, "Where has he been?"  
  
Moira not floundering in her stride in an effort to quickly clean the room and leave the horrid girl's room, replied coyly, "Who, my lady?"  
  
Brushing her hair in a more rapid fashion, Helena's eyes bore into the back of Moira's head, "Endymion, who else could I be talking about, old maid," she snapped back.  
  
Finally done with her task, Moira slowly walked towards the room's exit; as she walked out the door she responded, her voice holding a secretive snipe, "Why, he's been in his room for the last two days, my lady"  
  
She didn't turn back to watch Helena's face gloom in naïve comprehension; a violent shadow falling across her face.

* * *

Sometimes things happen for a reason. They may be an unpleasant turn of events in one's life, yet surely fate's course is fair for all. For if it were not, would there be any point to life?  
  
Sometimes people make choices that change the course of what fate had previously woven--for better or for worse.  
  
But fate is a clever girl. If not mischievous.  
  
Sometimes things happen for a reason. They may be an unpleasant turn of events in one's life, yet surely WE can make our own fate…  
  
"What fate has brought you in my life, Rouhey?"  
  
Endymion laid a gentle hand on the back of the girl who was sleeping as though she had no care in this often harsh reality.  
  
The room was painted a dark maroon by the curtains that shielded the bed's occupants from the morning sun; a trail of torn and unkempt materials adorning the floor, ending at the king-sized bed.  
  
The bed itself was a work of art maybe overlooked only by the sated desire that radiated off the occupants. As Endymion traced one miniature freckle on her back, he was reminded of the night's previous…activities, a cunning smile making its way onto his face.  
  
Yes, now he knew her most intimate secrets.  
  
Coming down, he laid a trail of tender kisses across her back; climbing towards her neck and finally her ear.  
  
"Time to wake up, Rouhey," He said, fondly nuzzling her neck in an effort to hasten his efforts.  
  
The bundle half hidden in the mountains of pillows on the bed groaned, then reaching towards her naked torso she grasped the sheet over her head; cuddling safely away from the irritating voice that interrupted her dreams.  
  
"You can hide all you want, but remember darling: I know your secrets…" He whispered mostly to himself.  
  
Reaching for the covers that shielded her from his own nudity, he seized them in one substantial pull. Before comprehending what had happened, and why she had been interrupted from her sleep, Serenity woke to find Endymion towering over her.  
  
Both began a silent war of staring at each other, finally coming vis-à-vis after their enthralling night.  
  
It would be Serenity's barely whispered word that would break the silence, "Hello,"  
  
"Hello to you too, Rouhey,"  
  
Blushing at the name she vaguely remembered him whisper so many times the few nights they were…  
  
Shaking her head from the thoughts she was certain flushed her face, Serenity began to get up from his hold; yet his arms barred her attempts.  
  
Looking questionably at him, she asked, "I thought you wanted me to wake up?"  
  
Resting his forehead against her own, he smiled, "So you heard me, hm?"  
  
Now accurate her face was a blooming red hue, she turned her face away from his unwavering eyes and muttered, "Maybe…"  
  
Placing a kiss on her forehead, he began another trail leading up to her neck, where he stroked her tender flesh between the base with his teeth. Her body illuminated with unbridled desire for the man that brought her to such heights, and showed her true splendor…  
  
"Well, it seems that your body has lain its invitation,"  
  
Coming out of her thoughts, Serenity look down between his naked chest and much to her utter mortification---her own.  
  
Her breasts looked full, slight bruises and love bites adoring them…and crushed in the interval between their body's were her nipples grazing his chest in an effort to convey her not so secret desire.  
  
Hastily bolting from her position under him, she rose to a sitting position. Quickly surrounding herself with the covers.  
  
Much to the amusement of Endymion.  
  
"You know, Rouhey, I have seen you, and all of you," She groaned. "All of you.."  
  
"What do we…I mean…well," She paused looking for the right words to describe her jumbled thoughts, "What does THIS mean…you and me…THIS?"  
  
Hesitating for a moment before answering her question, Endymion looked over his shoulder to the onyx dresser that was used as clothing storage. Unlacing himself from the sheets, he made his way to the dresser and opened it.  
  
Choosing a fine off-white garment, he closed the door and turned to the girl on his bed. Nude.  
  
But to his astonishment she was not looking at him, but at the wall to her right. Bemused he had once again forgotten her true innocence, her naïveté that was so captivating. Her question had not caught him off guard, for many women occupied her place and asked similar, if not the exact question.  
  
The true matter of fact was this was different. It FELT different.  
  
The usual and sometimes predictable actions of his life were to simply seduce a woman, take what was needed and never look back. He had never awoken to…to caress their backs. He never looked back.  
  
Until now. There he stood, his stormy eyes filled with confusion as he…looked back.  
  
Slowly walking to the bed, he asked her to move her hands up as to dress herself, she complied--still not looking at him. He walked to the edge of the bed, still bewildered by his thoughts and began his own task of dressing. If not for to prepare for the day, it was a simple measure to comfort her…  
  
Even though he though he was preparing for the day…of course.  
  
"Moira will guide you through Infer Manor. She will see to your comfort,"  
  
Nervously biting her lip, Serenity found the courage to ask a final question, her heart burning in uncertainty, "Will I see you again?"  
  
Time seemed to have stopped after her last word was so timidly asked. While she stared at the sheets once more, already memorized in her minds the complex patterns and textures of the covers; he stared at the creature he should just forget.  
  
But he knew as much as his rational mind told him to, he could not forget…  
  
Sometimes things happen for a reason. They may be an unpleasant turn of events in one's life or maybe something….enchanting, yet surely fate's course is fair for all. For if it were not, would there be any point to life?  
  
"I would not care otherwise, Rouhey,"

* * *

A/N: Evil comes this way. 


	9. Malicious Intent Part A

**Questions/ Answers-  
**1. Rouhey is a special word that I've picked up during my travels. If you know what it means please keep it a secret. It will have more meaning at the end of the story.  
2. The decision Endymion has to make is yet to come, sorry for the confusion.  
3. Was his last answer to Sere in "Enchanting Bonds" vague? Of course. He's a man, men are obscure.  
  
_This is Part A of "Malicious Intent", Part B is the continuation of the chapter and will be updated separately_

* * *

**"Malicious Intent- Part A"**  
  
Infer Manor was filled with new life for the first time in many years. The servants have always been loyal to their remote leader and lord, yet the electricity that filled the air was contagious. And more importantly, scandalous.  
  
"Have you heard, Elsa!"  
  
"About what now, we have to go back to work," an exasperated voice remarked.  
  
"New news about his lordship and his mistress, it seems as though-"  
  
"Oh my lord! What happened now?" the voice now dipped in curiosity.  
  
"Let me finish!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Seems that her greatness Helena has found out about Lord Endymion's secret gem. Hiding her away in his room has done nothing but angered her,"  
  
Sigh. "We already knew this! It has been going on for three weeks, Dora,"  
  
"Would you let me finish for Ireland's sake!"  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"Anyways, Orlando the smithy heard from a friend from the courier wing that a message had been sent two weeks ago by Helena…to her home,"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh yes, she is coming. And there will be hell to pay,"  
  
"Elsa, what will happen to the lord's mistress when he leaves her to that monster?"  
  
"Nothing good, Dora. Nothing good,"

* * *

Endymion shuffled through the massive piles of treaties and paperwork he had been neglecting for more pleasurable things. Much more pleasurable things.  
  
"Sign here, my lord,"  
  
Burien pointed to yet another parchment needing a signature.  
  
"You know Burien, just because you're my chief advisor, it doesn't mean you have you have to cosset me," Endymion stated while signing the document, "I can find where to sign on my own,"  
  
"Of course you can, my lord, I just want to make sure we do not have another Rive Dine Crisis," Burien replied sardonically, his tone filled with dry humor.  
  
The Rive Dine natives from the north were, and still are, great allies of Infer. However, the last time Endymion attempted to organize the treaties and parchments single-handedly, he had forgotten to send them out.  
  
When the Rive Dine people did not receive the finalizing peace treaty, they assumed Infer was now rejecting the treaty.  
  
They showed up the next week with two thousand strong on his door, demanding an explanation.  
  
"The Rive Dine people were jumping to conclusions, they had the audacity to warrant an official apology from me,"  
  
"Well, a war had almost started, my lord," Burien stated impertinently, grinning.  
  
Endymion let out a sigh before standing up to stretch his aching shoulders, "Just be happy I've known you since I was a wee babe or I'd have you're tongue for you're insolence,"  
  
Burien waved a delicate hand through the air, "Might I suggest cinnamon spice with that dish, for I fear my tongue is too bitter,"  
  
Endymion smiled. Although they may bicker on the surface, deep down Endymion respected Burien more than just his advisor. Being the oldest son of a very powerful lord had deprived Endymion of any free time to be a boy: immature, intolerable, and loved. Growing up, he was always under his father's shadow living up to what was expected of him. His mother had been just a fond memory, only seeing her on public engagements and festivals, while his father sternly groomed him as his successor.  
  
But Burien had always been there for him. A surrogate father in how he protected him…  
  
_---FLASHBACK---_  
  
"Endymion! Where are you?!" Tarragon McKnight bellowed.  
  
"Right here, father," a young Endymion replied.  
  
"What are you doing in the gardens, I told you to meet me in the study at midday for the Douglas meeting,"  
  
"That is my fault, my lord," Burien stated now protectively standing beside the boy, "I was explaining to Endymion the importance of keeping track of all the servants, even the gardeners, as means to protect against theft and over expenditures,"  
  
Lord Tarragon scratched his growing beard in frustration and nodded, "That's fine, just make sure the boy attends my meetings first,"  
  
"Of course, my lord, forgive me," Burien stated as he watched Tarragon walk away.  
  
Ten year-old Endymion looked up at Burien and whispered, "Thank you," 

_---END OF FLASHBACK---_

"Whatever, I need some fresh air. I'll be in my gardens if you need me,"

* * *

Serenity tenderly placed the last of the seeds into the row of unraveled earth, gently patting them in position. The day was moist after the long season of mild showers, the air crisp and enjoyable. For the past few weeks Serenity has been rendered a hostage of Endymion's desires and her own as well. Caught up in her attempts to untangle her feelings she never noticed how the days seemed to pass by so fast, and how after weeks in her lord's room she was finally outside for the first time.  
  
It almost seemed as though he would never relent. She blushed.  
  
Gardening had always been a hobby of hers and her green thumb was the brightest and healthiest of greens, so to speak. Subsequently, after weeks of stolen kisses, long night embraces, and intimate caresses, she opened up to her lord about herself. From her parents, to her own personal fears, she confided in Endymion, trusting him with her body as well as her heart.  
  
She needed something to do, for even if both had wanted to intertwine themselves and hide from the world, they could not. Endymion had a land to take care of and many people who relied on him…and she? She only asked to see his private gardens. And him? He gave them to her to pass time.  
  
So caught up in her thoughts she never noticed the shadow the cast over her form blocking the warm rays of the sun; not until a chill passed through her.  
  
"Are you cold?" a smooth and familiar voice asked.  
  
Turning her head towards the voice, she was met with deep indigo eyes, and an unusual crop of silver hair.  
  
The voice was that of the same man who had addressed Endymion at the auction house, Serenity mused. The man who almost looked through the room to spot her…  
  
"No," she said, just now finding her voice, "I'm fine, thank you,"  
  
Marcus had originally come to his brother's private gardens to escape from Helena and her unsubtle advances for forgiveness. He knew his brother was preoccupied by other things, the whole bloody manor knew about the woman who had stolen their lords heart- as gossip alleged.  
  
Marcus was a man the did take the time to enjoy life, being the younger brother- the indispensable son or spare- had allowed him the time and freedoms unknown to his brother. These gardens in particular held something special for him…  
  
_---FLASHBACK---_  
  
"Marcus! Marcus, oh where are you…"  
  
A woman in her early thirties placed a delicate hand on her forehead, the sun glaring down on her from above straining the view of her massive private gardens. She waited until the clouds of midday passed overhead casting a shadow on the once glowing landscape to spot her rambunctious son.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Marcus raced through the trail behind the many rose bushes that consumed the area and flew into his mother's awaiting arms.  
  
"Oh Marcus, you know how I worry when you don't attend your tutorials,"  
  
Looking up at his mother's hazel green eyes he tenderly reached up to play with a silver-blond strand that escaped her loose bun. "Mama, those tutors are mean, they hit me when I don't pay attention,"  
  
Stroking her son's silver hair locks, Lady Riona bent down and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, "Then you pay attention, become the best at everything, and show them the light I see in your eyes,"  
  
_---END OF FLASHBACK---_  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Marcus irritability combed his hair with his fingers; feeling the sweat at their roots.  
  
Looking down at the woman-child on the ground he silently cursed himself for being caught in a vulnerable moment, "Just remembering something,"  
  
Serenity smiled understandingly, "That sometimes happens to me too. It's a nice escape,"  
  
Looking over the grass she sat on as she was previously tending to the plants, he kneeled down and sat opposite her, "Take no offense to this question, my lady. But who are you?"  
  
Serenity blushed and turned away to conceal her uneasiness, "Please don't call me a lady, I'm nothing of the sort,"  
  
Chuckling, Marcus let out a sigh, "Maybe not in out here, in this land," he gestured to the surroundings, "But who's to say being a lady means you have to have a title,"  
  
Serenity looked down towards the middle of her chest, her hand unconsciously coming to rest at where the beating of her heart coursed the loudest. In all of her lifetime she was always someone's: their daughter, their property, their slave.  
  
But the man who sat there awaiting her comment made her feel like an equal; Endymion worshipped her body, her love- but never looked at her with such openness.  
  
Why was she suddenly feeling warmness seep into her blood and fire burn in her chest?  
  
"Marcus,"  
  
Serenity instantly looked up at Endymion, who was walking towards them. His strides hard and stiff and his eyes laced with dark fury.

* * *

At the entrance of Infer Manor servants gathered in a long line as a massive carriage and its entourage approached. Male servants respectively took off their caps and bent their heads, while every maid and female servant uncomfortably curtsied.  
  
The Mistress was back. 


End file.
